1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a block toy able to construct a variety of structures by connecting a plurality of blocks to each other.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Conventionally, there have been proposed various types of block toys. For example, one known block toy is shown in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 57-60034, which discloses that each block 102 of the block toy is constructed approximately H-shaped with a through-hole formed in the center thereof, referring to FIG. 1. In order to connect blocks 102 to each other, two blocks 102 adjacent to each other are sandwiched in between a pair of legs of another block 102. As shown in FIG. 1, each block 102 is constructed to be the same in its configuration with a unit dimension [a]. These blocks have a characteristic and an advantage that they can be freely connected to each other in such a way that they are aligned in one direction, in two or three dimensions. Two adjacent blocks do not have, however, a self-connecting function, i.e., they cannot be connected to each other without the intermediary of a third block. In addition, these blocks have such a disadvantage as when they are connected to each other, at least one side surface of a structure never falls to become uneven in appearance, i.e., the lateral of a block is not flushed with that of another block connected to the former on the side and it is impossible to make all the side surfaces of the structure flat and even.